O Medo
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Um caso pode colocar Mulder e Scully mais frageis do que pode parecer.


**Medo**

Era 5 de junho, na cidade de Noil, no estado de Ohio, uma garota corria afugentada em meio a floresta, e uma coisa a perseguia rapidamente, em sua face o medo, e derrepente ela cai, e o seu grito se espalha pela silenciosa floresta.

Era 6 de junho, as 8:00 horas da manhã em Washington capital, Mulder acorda de um salto, e senta-se na cama, todo suado, e em seu olhar estava estampado o medo, e ele com o rosto molhado de suor, e envolto de fumaça de preocupação olha para o teto, derrepente o telefone toca é Scully o chamando ao escritório, Mulder desliga o telefone e sonolento entra na cozinha, enquanto isso no quartel general do FBI, Scully olha varias pastas, e vários papeis ligados ao caso que haviam sido convocados a pouco.

Mulder adentra o corredor como um raio, os outros agentes sabiam que quando Mulder passava assim era algum caso, enquanto ele passava todos o olhavam acompanhados seus passos até ele sumir no corredor, Mulder sabia que não era muito bem aceito pêlos outros agentes, mas Mulder não ligava para as opiniões dos outros e sim para as suas, Mulder entra na sala rapidamente:

Sobre o que é o caso?

Bom dia _parceiro_! – E Scully levemente sorri – Eu não considero um Arquivo X, mas já que insiste. Em um mês 5 meninas desapareceram, em Noil, Ohio.

Sim

Mas eu acho que isso é um simples caso de um assassino serial, mas a única coisa que tem de estranho é o tipo de morte, que ele dá as suas vitimas.

Como é?

Ele dá um corte de precisão cirúrgica, em formato de cruz, limpa tudo, e esse corte é sempre na região do ficado, e todo o fígado é retirado, e isso só acontece com garotas de 5 anos.

Não a nada de comum entre elas?

Nada em comum.

Então parceira arrume as malas que vamos conhecer essa cidadezinha tão hospitaleira.

As 7:00 da noite, Mulder e Scully já estavam conversando com o xerife Moen, e ele mostrava as fotos dos crimes e as provas, Mulder se mantinha calado, retido em seu pensamentos, derrepente Scully se aproxima e chama Mulder para ir para um hotel. Ao chegar lá, Mulder se aproxima e fala com um senhor:

Tem Quartos senhor? – Fala Mulder.

Tem um que se encaixa perfeitamente ao casal. Sabe como é casal novo, precisa de quartos bem grandes para não sentir diferença em relação ao quarto da sua casa. A sua esposa é muito bonita e vocês pelo que vejo se gostam muito, eu conheço casal apaixonado de longe – Fala o senhor.

Desculpe senhor o quarto é para dois, e não somos casados, ela é minha parceira, somos do FBI, agente especial Fox Mulder e agente especial Dana Scully – Fala Mulder serio.

Desculpa, mas o que o FBI, viria fazer nesse fim de mundo, alem do mais, aqui não necessidade dessas coisas, desculpa – Fala o senhor mostrando está envergonhado por tal comentário.

Desculpa, mas o senhor tem dois quartos?

Não senhor, tenho um de casal.

Serve este.

Mulder anda até o canto da sala onde Scully estava, e fala com Scully:

Que tal dividimos um quarto?

Mulder, você sabe que é contra os regulamentos.

Mas é o jeito, por que só a esse hotel na cidade e nesse hotel só há um quarto.

Vamos, o que posso fazer.

Mulder entra no quarto, fala – Sorte!- Ele repara a presença de um sofá, e anuncia – Estamos salvos – No dia seguinte, Scully acorda e não ver Mulder, vai ao banheiro lavar o rosto, quando está lavando o rosto Mulder entra no quarto, de camiseta, short e lenço na cabeça, e todo suado, Scully olha espantada:

Eu ia lhe convidar, mas pensei que não iria vir, então deixei-a dormindo – fala Mulder rindo.

Ainda bem – responde Scully.

Mulder encontra na praça a caminho da delegacia, uma garota que tem por volta de 5 anos olha Mulder, Mulder ficou observando a garota sumir na esquina, com uma expressão preocupada ele percorre o restante do caminho.

Mulder chega a delegado fala:

Achamos uma coisa que fazia com que todas as garotas fossem iguais – fala o delegado como se estivesse com a chave do tesouro na mão.

O que é? – Pergunta Scully interessada.

Elas passavam por uma espécie de tratamento – Fala o delegado – Que espécie de tratamento? – Fala Scully.

De uma simdrome degenerativa auto-imune, e passava por um tratamento – fala o delegado.

Quantas garotas ainda possuem essa doença na cidade? – fala Mulder, Scully ficou no canto da sala cabisbaixa.

Duas – Responde o delegado – Eu acho que esses crimes tem alguma coisa haver com a bíblia, são 7 garotas, e todas morreram com 7 cruzes, e todas são arrancadas o fígado, então são 7 fígados.

Livro do Apocalipse, tudo é escrito em 7 vezes – Fala Mulder.

Ao sair da delegacia, Scully ainda continuava em silencio, e Mulder pergunta por que, e Scully diz apenas que vai largar esse caso e não quer ele, Mulder pergunta por que, e Scully não fala nada.

Ao chegar no hotel, ela entra no quarto, joga a mala sobre a cama e começa a tirar as roupas do guarda-roupa e colocar na mala, e Mulder pergunta:

Scully o que há?

Não há nada, só estou largando o caso – responde Scully com um fio de voz.

É Emily, não é? – Pergunta Mulder de modo carinhoso.

É ela – fala Scully com a voz quase sumindo.

Por que não quer ficar? – Pergunta Mulder compreensivo.

Por que não quero ver essas meninas morrerem como ela – Fala Scully.

Mas ela está morta e as outras crianças também, você fica e nós tentamos descobrir o assassino – Mulder fala com Scully e a abraça.

Mulder está com Scully, parado em frente a casa da menina, que podia ser aproxima vítima, derrepente toca o celular, Scully atende e logo depois desliga:

A outra morreu, eu não vou ficar – fala Scully.

Eu não vou impedi-la, mas também não vou obriga-la. Requiser ir vá, siga o meu coração.

Então, Tchau Mulder, até Washington – fala Scully – Você sabe que eu nunca a abandonarei, só o abandono agora por necessidade.

Mulder a leva até o aeroporto, e Scully fala:

Mulder desculpa mas é o jeito.

Eu sei – Mulder continua dá um sorriso e continua – Quando chegar lá você dá comida para os peixes o Frohike, Byers e o Langley.

Tá bem – Fala Scully rindo.

Até logo – Fala Mulder.

Até logo, Mulder.

Mulder vai para delegacia, ao chegar lá ele descobre que a sétima garota foi morta, e pegaram o assassino no local do crime, Mulder sabia que não havia terminado, então ele pede a amostra de sangue de Emily, o FBI envia, e Mulder, manda fazer uma análise nos sangues, e compara-los ele com um normal, para ver o que esse vírus tem de especial.

Ao chegar o resultado, Mulder vai até um cientista e ele fala:

A diferença é algum DNA amais que ela tem ou um defeituoso.

Como assim?

O de Emily era defeituoso e o da 7ª vitima é um DNA que ela tem mais e ele não faz par com um outro DNA, por isso dá o defeito.

É só isso que o senhor pode descobrir?

Não. A uma semelhança muito grande entre duas amostras de sangue.

Quais?

O dá menina. Emily e o seu.

Sim. O que vem a dizer somos parentes?

Não senhor. Isso quer dizer que vocês são mais ligados ainda.

Como?

Ela é sua filha

Minha filha.

Mulder viaja para Washington, ao chegar lá Mulder vai diretamente para a casa de Scully, eram 3:00 horas da manhã, Mulder Chega, mas quando bate a porta, ninguém atende, Mulder senta no chão do corredor para espera-la.

Derrepente Scully se aproxima, mas Mulder de cabeça baixa nem nota a sua aproximação, Scully estranha, quando ela se abaixa, ele levanta a cabeça, com o rosto molhado de lagrimas, no corredor a escuridão se predominava, a única fonte de luz, era uma luz que penetrava pela janela vinda da sua rua. Scully fala com Mulder:

O que há Mulder?

A sétima garota morreu, mas o assassino está preso. Desculpa pelo o que falei lá no hotel em relação a nossa Emily.

Nossa? Nossa Emily?

Sim. Emily é nossa...

Scully sem fala, sentasse ao lado de Mulder, a claridade do dia começava a entrar pela janela do corredor, e o movimento nos outros apartamentos, faz com que Scully desperte do seu transe, Scully se levanta, e levanta Mulder, e o leva para dentro do seu apartamento, ele senta no sofá e observa os mínimos detalhes do apartamento, as fotos, as paredes, os quadros, tentando captar de cada peça o gosto e a vida de sua parceira. Mulder fala:

Eu me arrependo de não ter protegido a minha filha como devia. Eu me arrependo de não a Ter conhecido como devia.

Mulder, era para não acontecer, é o destino.

Eu queria dizer para ela tudo isso.

Eu também Mulder, mas não pude, para preserva-la.

Mulder adormece, Scully o ajeita no sofá e o embrulha. E ela fica sentada em uma poltrona, e na sua mente passa o filme da sua vida ao lado dele, e pela primeira vez ela o via tão frágil, coisa muito inesperada, ela sentia a responsabilidade que caíra sobre as suas costas, Mulder era daquelas pessoas fortes, mas quando caia era de vez.

Mulder acorda e vê Scully dormindo na poltrona, ele a carrega e a coloca na cama, ele tira os seus sapatos e a embrulha. Mulder vai para o telefone, e liga para os pistoleiros solitários, e pede para eles investigarem os programas de tratamento de anemia embulitica auto-imune, e os pistoleiros deram três, Mulder pede para ver, onde há uma com o sobre nome Fugasi, e eles acham uma, quando ele olha a garota era igual a Emily, na universidade federal de Washington.

Quando Mulder chega a Universidade, no departamento de estudo de doenças, ele encontra Samantha Fugasi, filha de Ana Fugasi, ele se informa com o medico e ele mostra uma sala onde havia clones de outras crianças, mas derrepente o alarme começa a tocar, Mulder corre para fora e nos seus braços ele carrega a menina Samantha, todas as portas são lacradas, e logo após, a explosão.

No rosto de Mulder a revolta por perder todas as provas que tinha, derrepente a policia chega, e junto a policia vem Scully, e Mulder vai falar com Scully, enquanto isso a órfã Samantha é interrogada pela policia. Mulder se vira para Scully e fala:

É ela, o clone da nossa Emily.

Scully com um olhar de espanto olha para a menina que era incrivelmente idêntica a Emily.

Data: 17/11/1999


End file.
